


Wild-Eyed Southern Boy

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Face it, all important moments in our lives are documented by music."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild-Eyed Southern Boy

"Ooh," said Cameron, with the most excitement any of the team had seen from him since being granted leave two days prior. He reached across the car and jerked the volume knob on the radio, flooding the tiny vehicle with the sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"You ever hear Skynyrd, Teal'c?" he said excitably. "Voice of a generation."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mitchell, but weren't you three when 'Free Bird' came out?" said Daniel.

Cameron dismissed this out of hand. "Music is timeless, Jackson. Skynyrd especially." He sighed with fondness. "You know, I had my first kiss to this song. Lisa Isenburg, in the back of her dad's car. She had this crazy shampoo, smelled like apples... one of the top five best kisses of my life." Grinning, he pounded his hand against the steering wheel.

Sam glanced into the backseat of the car to share a knowing smile with her teammates. Too often, they were presented with a detailed look into Cameron's life, and they could only be grateful that this particular vignette wasn't _too_ detailed.

"This song appears to be unnecessarily long, Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c.

"That's part of its brilliance," Cameron raved. "Keep listening. I'm telling you, it's life-changing."

Three minutes later, after careful contemplation, Teal'c informed him, "I do not feel my life has changed sufficiently, Colonel Mitchell." Sam and Daniel broke up at the statement, but Cameron didn't seem terribly offended.

"Sometimes these things take time, Teal'c. I don't know what General O'Neill was schooling you in as far as Tau'ri culture goes, but I'm beginning to think he touched on all the wrong subjects."

"He provided me with a subscription to the Victoria's Secret catalog."

Cameron reassessed. "Okay, that was a good move," he conceded. "Still, Heidi Klum and _Star Wars_ are not the sole cornerstones of Western civilization. You have to take into account a lot of other things. You know, what do all great cultures have in common? Anyone? Anyone? Jackson?"

Indulgently, Daniel offered, "Ah, well, a strong government, a strong community, art, sport, music..."

"Exactly. Music, that's what. What Teal'c needs, to truly integrate him into our culture, is a strong appreciation of music. Sam, look in the glove compartment. There should be a .38 Special tape in there."

Sam cast him a sideways look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What, like you don't have a favorite band? Face it, Sam, all important moments in our lives are documented by music. Music is the one thing that separates us from the... well, I was gonna say 'savages,' but I suppose that's relative." Sam laughed, but Cameron wasn't quite done. "Admit it. There's a song out there, I don't know what it is, but when you hear it, you're taken back to the best time of your entire life. And there's a song for the worst time."

"That might be true, but neither of those songs are 'Free Bird.'"

"Why do we judge?" he asked rhetorically, pulling the Mustang into the parking lot of the twenty-four-hour diner that they'd all agreed on. Cameron, energized by Lynyrd Skynyrd, all but bounced in the front door, the others following behind, much less enthused.

"I'm gonna get pancakes," said Cameron. "It's been awhile since I've had a good stack of pancakes... or a burger. Maybe I should get a burger. When do they stop serving breakfast?"

"And here we thought it'd be a good idea to get you out of the base," griped Sam good-naturedly.

"You shouldn't have promised to buy," he returned, clapping her on the shoulder as he perused the menu.

"I'm definitely going to regret that, aren't I," said Sam.

Thirty minutes later, dipping a fry generously into his ketchup, Cameron said, "Molly Hatchet, Teal'c. Another example of musical mastery."

"Is a hatchet not a weapon, Colonel Mitchell?"

"It is," said Sam.

"I do not understand why this woman would name herself after a weapon," mused Teal'c.

"It's not actually a woman," Daniel attempted to explain. "Some bands have a tendency to give themselves the names of singular women, even if there are multiple people in the band, and all men. Like, like Alice Cooper."

"Alice Cooper!" said Cameron with enthusiasm, beating his fist against the table for emphasis, and making the silverware jump. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Alice Cooper is not the pinnacle of musical excellence, Cam," Sam said with waning patience.

"No, but they are the pinnacle of awesome." At that, there was nothing to stop both Sam and Daniel from giggling. Cameron grinned like a kid with candy, and even Teal'c gave a tiny head nod of amusement.

"Seriously, you guys don't know what you're missing," he continued emphatically, now taken to gesturing with his soggy fries. "All great music stems from Skynyrd."

"Sure," said Daniel, "like the Beatles."

"Did they not come before the era of Southern rock, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c.

"Sorta the point there, Teal'c," said Cameron. Still, he seemed undeterred. "All I'm saying is, were it not for 'Free Bird', I never would have gotten to know what Lisa Isenburg's tonsils tasted like."

Sam laughed. "Yes, and we'd all be the poorer for that." She ducked as Cameron flicked his napkin.


End file.
